The Farmer's Grandaughter
by TheHannahMichelle1
Summary: What happens when an innocent sixteen year old girl meets a smart-mouthed eighteen year old boy who works on her grandfather's farm? Will their friendship blossom into something more? This story takes place in the 1950s, AU.
1. Chapter 1

The summer day was beautiful as she peddled her bike down the sidewalk. Her books in the bicycle basket bounced as she turned off the sidewalk on the road leading out of town. Her mother was going to be worried if she didn't make it home before dark. She didn't mean to be so later but her friends wanted to talk about the upcoming school dance. Her whole class was going and she still hadn't asked her dad about it. Being sixteen in highschool and not going to the school dance wouldn't be a good idea. She was just glad it was Friday. The breeze in the air blew her hair around her face as she rode down the dirt path leading home. She could make out the house in the distance.

The house wasn't anything special. Just a two story white house with a porch that wrapped all the way around it. The shutters were a deep forest green. There was a small tree next to the front porch. They had plenty of land yet nothing on it. Her grandparents lived down the road. Only a fifteen minute bicycle ride or she could cut across the field and walk for ten minutes. In the middle of the field was an oak tree she would sit and write. Brooke usually spent her Saturdays there with her grandfather. Her mother's parents. Her other grandparents, her father's, lived far away. She only seen them on holidays or sometimes they would just show up unannouced. Looking around the house she noticed her father's car wasn't home.

She at least beat her father home for that she was thankful. As she reached the front of the house, she slowed down pulling her bike to a stop. The front screen door creaked, and out came her little brother.

"Brooke! Brooke you're home. You had us so worried." her six year old brother yelled running towards her. Brooke smiled leaning the bike against the tree.

"Julian, I was home before dark like mother wanted there is no reason you should be worried." Brooke picked her school books out of the basket before turning and starting towards the house. She patted Julian on the head before walking up towards the front. As she walked inside allowing the door to slam shut behind her. She knew Julian would wait on the front porch until their father got home from work.

"Brooke is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen. The smell of pie lingered in the air.

"Yes. I'm going to put my books in my room then come to help you." Brooke yelled as she walked up the stairs.

Brooke's family wasn't exactly rich nor poor. Her father was the salesman in town. He owned his own dealership earning plenty of money. They didn't live that far from town far enough to have silence but close enough for Brooke to ride her bike to school. Usually Julian would ride with her home from school but today he had a weak stomach and missed school. Brooke went into her room placing her books on her desk. Her room was a simple pink with white trim. All the floors in the old house were wooden except the bathrooms. She had a desk, dresser, and a twin bed. Her furniture were painted white to match her trim. Her bed sheets were pink lace that white thread patterns along the ends. Behind her dresser was a mirror with a picture of her family stuck into it. Her favorite thing about her room was the window. The window seal was big enough for her to sit on and read. Or sometimes she would climb out to sit on the roof. She turned on her heel walking from her bedroom downstairs. She walked into the kitchen going towards the sink to wash her hands. She finshed helping her mother just as her father's car pulled up the drive. She and Julian took off towards the door ready to greet their father. Brooke would always greet her father at the door. She was his little angel. Never drank, never smoked, pure, and had a 4.0 GPA. She never got into any kind of trouble and it suited her. Her father hung up his coat and hat before putting down his briefcase. He smiled at his kids hugging Brooke and patting Julian on the head.

They sat around the dinner table. Her parents on the ends and her and Julian sitting in the middle leaving two chairs empty on the other side of the table.

"Brooke, how was school?" Her father asked grabbing her attention. She shallowed the food in her mouth before answering.

"It was great. I got a 100 on my english paper." she told them.

"That's great. I'm very proud of you." he smiled before clearing his throat. "So what's this I hear about a dance coming up?" Brooke really hadn't told her father about the dance. Due to the fact she knew he wouldn't approve of her going with a date. She decided she would just go with Peyton and Haley instead of a boy.

"Well our school's having this dance before school ends and I already told Momma I was going to go with my friends instead of a date." Brooke explained looking at her mother before turning back to her father. "It's in three weeks, and I was waiting to ask you if I could go" Her father looked at her before taking a sip of his water.

"I don't see why not." Brooke slowly smiled her father looked at her pointing at finger at her. "But it better not get in the way of your studies and no boys."

"Yes daddy" Brooke nodded couldn't help but smile.

"Now Richard what about that nice boy who's father works with you. He goes to Brooke's school. He could take her." Her mother spoke up looking at her husband from across the table.

"You mean Keith's boy? Lucas?" Brooke's mom simply nodded. "Yes I like that boy. If he wants to take you then I wouldn't mind. His father is a very good friend of mine." Brooke looked over at her parents."I think I'll invite them over for dinner one night, let you two get to know each other better." Brooke nodded knowing exactly who they were talking about. Lucas was one of her friends after all. She talked to him during English all the time. She knew he had a crush on her but due to her parents strict no boys rule she couldn't date him. Lucas was a nice guy. His parents were both born in money so Lucas was very wealthy. Now they were giving her the okay to go to the dance with him. She simply nodded before continuing to eat her dinner.

The next morning Brooke got dressed in her pink and yellow floral dress with her white simple shoes. She tightened the white belt around her waist before brushing her hair. She pulled her hair up into a yellow ribbon before heading downstairs. Living in 1952 wasn't her ideal fashion. But mother would always tell her young girl's must wear dresses so she did. Brooke ran downstairs with her favorite book in hand. She pushed open the front door running outside.

"Brooke!" Her mother called from the house as Brooke got on her bike. She placed her book into the basket before turning her bike down the driveway. "Brooke where you going?" Her mother asked now outside on the porch with a dishtowel in hand.

"To Grandpa's." Brooke explained starting down the drive way towards her grandparents house.

"Just be back before dark." Her mother called after her. Brooke waved her hand telling her mother she had heard her. She peddled her bike down the dirt road before turning on the gravel one. Today was amazing. It was the perfect degree of sun and air. She loved days like this or mornings like these. It was the perfect Saturday. She excited to get to church Sunday and tell her friends about her being able to go to the dance. And she wouldn't need them as dates because she was told she could go with Lucas Roe. Her tall, handsome blonde friend. She stuck her legs out as she cruised down the road. If her hair wasn't inside the ribbon she knew it would be flying everywhere. She caught sight of the red mailbox putting her feet on the peddles once again. She turned on the road riding towards her grandparent's house. She caught sight of the blue chevy parked infront of the barn. She peddled faster getting excited about seeing her grandfather. He was her favorite person. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. In his eyes she could never do anything wrong. But she didn't do anything wrong so she never had to question who would judge her. She stopped the bike placing it next to the porch.

Instead of going inside she grabs her book and heads straight for the barn. She knew he would be out there. He's always out there when she comes around. She crossed her arms pressing the book against her chest. With a big smile on her face she approaches the barn. The doors are wide open as always and she can hear her grandfather's caring words being spoken to his cow. She walked inside seeing her grandfather milking Jasmine.

"Now now Jasmine you behave yourself. We don't want anymore accidents causing me to lose more of your delicious milk" she heard her grandpa said. His voice was so kind and warming it made Brooke smile.

"Hi Grandpa." Brooke said once again walking towards him. She climbed up on the wooden stable next to him.

"Oh hello there, Bug." He turned around giving her a big smile. He always calls her bug or Ladybug. He claims it's because she was so small when she was born. She smiled at her nickname. "What are your plans for today?" He asked turning back around trying to milk Jasmine once again.

"I thought I would spend the day with you like I've done ever Saturday since I could walk." Brook teased.

"Well let's get some breakfast then we can think of something for us to do." He smiled standing up with the bucket of milk. Brooke hopped down following after him.

"So did you talk to your father about the school dance?"

"Yes and he said I could go with my friends or that boy names Lucas I told you about." Brooke smiled. "I'm pretty excited, do you think Nana could make me a dress?"

"You'll have to ask her once we get inside." he smiled patting her on her shoulder. "But knowing your grandmother, she'd love too." Brooke smiled in happiness wanting to jump up and down. She couldn't wait to see the dress she'd wear the night of her first actual date. She knew she wasn't allowed to date but she would count this dance as a date. She walked inside with her grandfather the smell of bacon hitting her nose. She would never tell her mother this but her grandmother's food was ten times better. Her stomach started growling at the smell. She placed her book on a nearby table before going into the kitchen. Her grandmother was cooking over the stove her back to Brooke. Brooke walked over placing a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. Nana laughed saying hello. Brooke loved her grandparents. Both so loving and caring. Brooke smiled moving around to sit on at the table. Her grandpa walked inside placing the milk on the counter before giving her grandmother a kiss. Brooke admired how much in love they were. Some nights when she would sleep over she would watch them dance in the living room as she sat on the top stair. Never once as she doubted they loved each other. Brooke wanted a love like that. Something that would never grow old, passionate, loving, caring, and strong. She was brought out of her thoughts when a plate was placed infront of her. She looked up at Nana and smiled before turning back to her breakfast.

Her grandparents sat on both sides of at the small square table.

"So have you heard anything back from that boy about coming and working for you?" her grandmother asked looking at her husband. Brooke creased her brow in confusion before turning to her grandpa.

"He said he'll be here after church tomorrow." he answered before looking at Brooke. He knew she was curious by the look on her face. "Your grandma thinks I'm getting to old to be working by myself so she made me hire a young man to help around the farm."

"Oh that sounds interesting" Brooke responded taking a sip of her orange juice. She didn't really push on the matter. It would be nice for somebody to come help her grandpa. Brooke had offered but her mother insticted she couldn't. _A lady does not work on a farm._ The words echoed in her mind. She shook the thoughts out of her head before turning to her grandma.

"So Nana I was wondering, if you could make me a dress for the dance coming up?" Brooke asked before biting into a piece of bacon.

"Of course." Nana smiled. They rest of breakfast they talked about the style and color Brooke wanted her dress. Brooke explained she wanted something blue or green. Her mother wouldn't allow red unless it was on a floral fabric. It couldn't be solid red, so Brooke thought those two colors complimented her skin better. Her grandmother measured her before allowing her to leave to find her grandpa. Brooke grabbed her book on the way out yelling thank you.

"Don't forget to talk lunch with you." Her grandmother called after her with a brown paper sack in hand. Brooke smiled grabbing the bag before kissing her grandma's cheek. She hurried up not wanting to leave her grandpa waiting.

She knew where he was. He had told her he would be waiting by the pond. It was a ten minute walk from the house. Brooke decided to walk instead of riding her bike. The pond was in the middle of the woods. It had two dirt paths one leading to her grandparents house and the other leading to her house. It was a longer walk to it from her house but she didn't mind walking at all. Her and Julian always come out to jump out on the dock to swim. She would sometimes could out here to read if she wanted a break from her house. She felt like she betrayed her tree but sometimes you need a break.

She walked up towards the dock seeing her grandpa sitting on the edge with a fishing pole. She removed her shoes before sitting down next to him. Her toes grazing the water. She read as he fished. She would hear him cuss underneath his breath everytime a fish got his bait. She would giggle losing her place in her book. She was reading her book wanting to know about more about this guy who would be spending his days with her grandfather. She wanted to make sure her granddad wasn't inviting a complete stranger to stay.

"Umm, Grandpa this guy who's coming to work for you, where will he stay?" Brooke asked her eyes not leaving the book.

"That extra room we have in the barn." He answered putting yet another worm on the hook.

"Do you even know this guy? I mean for all you know he could be a murderer." Brooke pointed out looking up from her book. She watched him cast the line back into the water then shrugged.

"I know his father and grandfather so I'm sure he'll be a nice boy." He explained. She nodded trusting his opinion. Her grandfather was always a good judge of character. He could always see right through who was lying or telling the truth. Who was a cheater, liar, nice, sweet, etc.

"How long will he be here?" Brooke asked turning back to her book.

"A couple months. Not that long. He'll be here all summer and the rest of the spring." He told her as he dug through the bag of lunch. He handed her half of the ham with cheese sandwich before eating the other half.

After three chapter and no fish, they headed back home. The sun was starting to set and Brooke knew her mother was waiting for her. She kissed both her grandparents goodbye before getting on her bike and heading home. She pulled up the house parking her bike underneath the tree like always. With her book in hand, she walked inside heading up stairs.

"Mom I'm home." Brooke yelled as she jogged up the stairs towards her room. She tossed her book on her bed before pulling her hair out of the ribbon. Her brunette hair falling freely along her shoulders and in back in soft curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hazel eyes smiling back at her. Her lovely cheekbones had a chrimson color. Brooke was always a beautiful girl. So many girls admired her, so many boys wanted her. She just wasn't the type of girl to flirt around with boys that gave her attention. Of course she had some boys in her school, she thought were handsome. But because of her parents she really didn't date any. That was until now. She smiled at the thought of being able to go to the dance with Lucas. She heard the phone ring but made no move to answer it.

"Brooke! Telephone!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming Mother." Brooke yelled as she looked at herself one last time. She sighed before bouncing down the stairs then walked in the living room. Her mother handed her the phone telling her only two minutes before leaving Brooke alone in the living room. Brooke pulled the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Brooke asked into the phone.

"Brooke! You were suppose to call me yesterday when you got home. Have you asked your parents about the dance, yet?" It was her best friend, Haley. Brooke and Haley had been best friends since they were six. After finding out both their favorite color was pink, they decided to be best friends. They had a lot in common but were very different. Unlike Brooke, Haley was able to date. Her boyfriend was Chris Keller, richest boy in town. Other then Lucas Roe of course. Haley was more outgoing then Brooke was. Haley wore pumps all the time and Brooke preferred her white tenny-shoes. Sometimes people would question how Brooke and her was best friends. Then there was Peyton. She was different from them both. Instead of dresses and skirts she would were shorts and trousers. Haley loved the wearing shorts when they went to the lake or something but not all the time like Peyton. Brooke was sure her blonde friend would wear trousers to the dance. Yet trousers had gotten her, Jake, her handsome loving boyfriend. Brooke was the only who who yet to have a boyfriend. Brooke smiled at her friend taking a seat on the chair.

"I know, I had completely forgotten." Brooke smiled twirling the cord around her pointer finger. "And Yes Haley I have talked with them about the dance. They said I could go." She heard a happy quiel from Haley. "I can even go with a boy, well not any boy but Lucas." Haley screamed again causing Brooke to pull the phone away from her ear. "I know I'm very excited about it too." Brooke giggled trying to grab Haley's attention.

"This is amazing. Finally you are allowed to date." Haley said relieved causing Brooke to laugh. "Can you see it now? Brooke Penelope Roe. It had a ring to it doesn't it?"

"I said I could go to the dance with him, not marry him." Brooke said playfully rolling her eyes. Her mother walked into the living area. She tapped her fingers on her watch telling Brooke it was time to get off the phone. Brooke nodded. "Haley I have to go but I'll see you at church tomorrow. Bye" Brooke hung up the phone after Haley said goodbye. Brooke stood up from the chair running her hands over the skirt of her dress. After dinner Brooke was sitting in her desk writing her biology report. She had just taken a shower and her hair was braided down her back. The only light that was on was her desk lamp. She tapped her pencil against the desk reading over the paragraph in her science book. She closed her book leaving the pencil to hold her spot. After turning off her light she crawled into bed.

"Brooke hurry up!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Brooke slipped on her tennis-shoes before running from her room. As she reached the bottom her mother frowned at her appearance. Brooke looked down at her sunday dress. It was white lace that a green sash around the waist. The sash tied in the front. It had two straps over the shoulders. It's shirt poofed out stopping just below the knees. On top was a floral sweater, that matched her sash.

"What's wrong with this dress?" Brooke asked still looking down at her dress. Her mother pointed to her tennis-shoes.

"Go upstairs and put stockings on. And will you please put those green pumps on. The one's with the straps." Brooke sighed turning and going back up the stairs. "We are going to a church, not playing in the fields." Her mother called after her. Her father stepped up placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Brooke we'll meet you at church, just go a head and ride your bike. We'll see you there. Don't be late." He yelled before shutting the door.

Brooke grabbed her stockings putting them on as quickly as she could. Another thing she hated, stockings. She put on her tennis-shoes grabbing her pumps from the clothes. She wasn't going to break her neck because her mother found inapprociate to wear her shoes. She ran outside grabbing her bible from the coffee table. After throwing her shoes and bible into her basket, she turned the bike around heading down the dirt road. She turned on to the main road peddling towards town. Just as she was about to pull onto mainstreet a truck pulled in almost hitting her. She slammed on her brakes just as the truck did. She was breathing heavily scared about almost being hit. The truck door opened then slammed. She looked up to a tall guy walking towards her. He was wearing a wearing a white long sleeve shirt that buttoned at the top. The color was faded from dirt and grease. He was wearing grey trousers and working boots. Brooke was memorized about his ocean blue eyes and raven hair. She knew he was about to ask if she was okay but when she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off.

"Watch where you are going! You could have gotten yourself killed, idiot!" She opened her mouth in shock. Nobody has ever talked to her like that before. She could feel anger building up in her chest. She gripped her handle bars narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

"You're the idiot! You were obviously speeding and you almost ran me over!" she demanded through clenched teeth. Her parents would have punished her if they knew she was talking to a complete stranger the way she was. Brooke never raised her voice or yelled at anyone. She certianly didn't insult them. But something about him made her angry. "And I was watching where I was going, you just pulled out in front of him is all." She huffed.

"It's not my fault you are a complete dumbass." He hissed receiving a gasp from Brooke. This man had to be the rudest person she had ever met in her life. "Now schoolgirl will you move so I can go on my way or will I have to run you over. I wouldn't mind either. " She narrowed her eyes wanting to tell this man how it was. But she had to be a church her or parents would be worried. She pushed off pulling on the sidewalk and continuing her way. She was furious.

"How dare he talk to a lady like that." she mumbled looking over her shoulder at the man. He was already in his truck pulling off. She huffed turning back forward. She made it to the church just as the doors were closing. She jumped off her bike quickly changing into her pumps. After tossing her tennis-shoes back into the basket, she jogging towards the door. The doors were closed so she took a deep breathe before pulling at the door. She walked inside everyone turning to look at her after the door slammed behind her. She smiled in embarrassment pulling the bible tightly against her chest. She hurried over to her friends taking a seat next to them. _Almost run me over then embarrass me about being late, thanks. _She thought to herself placing the bible in her lap. Everyone turned back around as she sat down. The preacher went on with his serman. Haley looked around Peyton at her.

"You okay?" Haley asked her. Brooke nodded but she could tell Haley wanted to know more.

"Some guy almost ran me over on the way here. Do not tell my parents. They would never allow me to ride a bike again." Brooke whispered keeping her attention on the preacher. Peyton looked at her now.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. But that guy was completely rude. He said the worse thing to me. He called me stupid!" Brooke exclaimed in her hush quiet voice. She heard both her friends start giggling. She turned her attention from the preacher to them. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Peyton whispered trying to hide her laugh. Brooke raised her eyebrowing telling her to explain."You're just so pure." Brooke softly gasped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brooke asked looking at them.

"We don't mean it in a bad way." haley smiled in mid sentence then continued. "Well sometimes it's in a bad way."

"All we are saying is the worst the thing you've ever been called is stupid, it's funny." Peytone said cutting in. She simply shrugged and they all turned their attention back to the preacher. Brooke shook their words out of her head. _She wasn't to pure, they don't know what they're talking about._She told herself. Church ended and they walked out together. Brooke's parents waved her over. She excused herself from her friends before walking over to her parents.

"Are you coming home for lunch or should we expect you later?" Her mother asked sticking her hand out and brushing some of Brooke's hair away from her forehead.

"I was going to go eat lunch with Haley and Peyton at the diner then head to Grandpa's and Grandma's, is that alright?" Brooke asked still holding her bible against her chest. Her mother sighed before nodding.

"Of course. Will you be home for dinner? You do have school tomorrow, Brooke." Her mother reminded removing her hand from Brooke's forehead.

"I'll call you, when I get there to let you know." Brooke hated when her parents reminded her about school as if she didn't already know. Her mother nodded before Brooke turned around heading back to her friends. She walked on the sidewalk pushing her bike with her. She waited until her mother was no longer around before changing her shoes.

"I don't know why you do everything they say" Peyton said "I know their your parents and everything but come on you can't even wear the shoes you like."

"My mother just thinks I should look my best that's all. We have a reputation you know." Brooke shrugged tossing her pumps into the basket and continuing to push her bike.

"Yeah but you hate heels just as much as I do." Peyton grinned looking down at Haley's white pumps. "They are so unless."

"They are not. They make you look mature, and help you poister. You two are just tomboys." Haley teased them all walking into the small diner. The diner was their usual hang out after school. Brooke left her bike outside before walking in as well. They all sat at their table in the corner. "So enough talk about shoes, let's talk about Lucas Roe." Haley smiled wiggling her eyebrows at Brooke. Brooke blushed looking down at the table.

"There's nothing to talk about. We haven't even talked about going to the dance together. I don't know if he wants to go with me or not." Brooke whispered.

"You know that boy is crazy about you, Davis." Peyton teased causing Brooke to blush more.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Different topic." Brooke sighed. They both said fine before ordering their burgers. They sat their talking about their boyfriends, the dance, and the math test on Wednesday. Normal girl things. Brooke's mind kept wondering to the comment Haley said while in church. _Am I really too pure?_ She asked herself stirring her drink with her straw. After lunch Brooke said goodbye to her friends telling them she'd see them at school. She peddled her bike towards her grandparent's house. Her hair was no longer in the tight bun. It was lose running down her back. She turned on her grandparent's driveway.

Something caught her eye next to their house. She looked narrowing her eyes to see better. Her eyes shot open she noticed that was the same truck that almost hit her. She slowed down her bike hitting a hole. Her tire turned making the bike slide out from underneath her. She yelped loudly when she realized she was going to fall. She fell hitting the ground. A pain shot through her right knee. She landed on her stomach her bike hitting the ground in front of her. She sat up holding her knee. Dirt covered the front of her dress and her stocking was ripped. She looked at her right knee seeing the crismson liquid drip from her knee and hit the dirt. She heard footsteps approach her but she didn't look up from her elbow. A shadow casted over her and she felt a arm gentle grab her leg.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see the guy from earlier looking at her knee. She pulled her leg away from him.

"I'm fine." she snapped before turning back to her leg. She didn't think he noticed who was yet. She looked over at her bike the handle bar was crocked. She frowned trying to stand to her feet. She hissed when her knee hurt when she tried. She felt an arm grab her upper arm and another one held out in front of her.

"Here I'll help you." he suggested. As much as she didn't want this guy helping her. She needed to get up. She nodded taking his hand. Once she was on her feet she dusted herself off. "Do you need me to help you into the house?" She finally looked up at him showing. The smile of his face disappeared when saw her.

"Trust me, I can manage." she said stubbornly. Trying to walk around him towards her bike. She flinched when her knee caused more pain.

"You're that girl who ran out in front of me earlier. What are you doing here?" He asked walking behind her. She rolled her eyes at his first comment.

"I didn't run out in front of you and this is my grandparent's house." she stopped turning to look at him. "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest waiting.

"I work here." he answered. He looked down at her leg as she tried not to put pressure on it. She turned away bending down to grab her bike. He grabbed her picking her up bridal style. She yelped looking at him in disbelief. She grabbed the back of her dress trying to hold it to her legs.

"Put me down." she demanded as he started walking off towards the house. He ignored her and she crossed her arms over her chest pouting. He walked up the stairs he was about to knock but she beat him to it. "Grandpa! Nana!" she yelled into the house. Her grandma came to the door gasping when she saw Brooke in the man's arms.

"Oh goodness Brooke what happened?" She asked opening the screen door. "Both of you come in will you take her into the kitchen, dear?"

"Yes ma'am." the guy said walking past the woman into the house. He walked into the kitchen sitting Brooke down at the table. She crossed her legs looking down at her knee. It was only a scrap. The cut was dirty so she knew he grandma have to clean it. The back door opened and she looked up to her grandpa.

"What happened to you, Bug?" Her grandpa asked sitting down next to her.

"I was distracted and hit that hole in the driveway. I messed my bike do you think it'll be okay? It's handlebar is bent." Brooke explained looking at her grandpa. He nodded turning to the guy.

"Nathan do you think you can bring Bug's bike into the barn?" He asked. Nathan nodded before disappearing from the room. Her grandma reappeared with a litle first aid kit in her hand. Her husband gave her the spot following Nathan outside.

"Remove your stockings so I can clean you cut." Brooke took off both stockings letting her grandma toss them in the trash.

"Mom's going to be so mad I ripped my only pair of stockings." Brooke frowned not wanting to hear her mother.

"Not to worry she won't even notice." Nana smiled wiping the blood from Brooke's knee. "So what distracted you?" Brooke looked at her in confusion. Her grandpa raised an eyebrow smiling as she opened the bandage. "That boy is very good looking don't you agree?" Brooke blushed turning away. She knew he was good looking but he was plain rude to her. Her grandma was implying Nathan was the distraction. _He was in a way _Brooke thought playing with the hem on her dress. She didn't want to tell her grandparent's about him being rude to her so she skipped that question.

"I was wondering who's truck was here, then I hit that hole." Brooke shrugged. Her grandmother nodded finishing up Brooke's bandage. Brooke stood to her feet ignoring the small pain in her knee. It was better now that the stocking was rubbing against it. "I'm going to check on my bike." Brooke announced before walking outside towards the barn. She could hear medal hitting medal from inside the barn. She looked inside to see both men trying to straighten her handlebars. She seen her bible and shoes sitting on a block of hay. She walked inside the bar sitting down on some hay. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"You know I can fix anything, Bug" Her grandpa grinned looking at her. Brooke shook her head laughing at her nickname. Her grandpa stood up looking from Nathan to Brooke. "Oh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you two. Nathan this is my granddaughter, Bug. Bug this is Nathan." Nathan stood up wiping his hands on his pants before extending it to Brooke. Brooke smiling taking it.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan." Brooke said shaking her hand. "You can call me my name, Brooke." She smiled eyeing her grandfather.

"You too Brooke." he said taking his hand back. Her grandpa excused himself telling them he needed to go take medicine. Brooke sat there in silence playing nervously with her hands. How could this man be rude one moment then nice the next? She wanted to call him on his attitude but decided not to. His words played in her head. She cleared her throat looking at Nathan. He was still trying to straighten out her handlebars.

"I'm not stupid you know." she announced. He looked at her confused. "You called me stupid earlier when you almost ran me over. I'm not stupid I was just in a hurry." His confused look turned into a smirk.

"I didn't call you stupid." he smirked turning his attention back to the bike. She huffed standing to her feet.

"Yes you did. You called me and idiot and something else, that I am not repeating." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"You mean when you almost got yourself killed? Yeah I called you a dumbass." he shrugged. Brooke opened her mouth looking at him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is my bike almost done? You are just so rude" she exclaimed walking over to him and her bike. "I want my bike!" she explained narrowing her eyes at his back.

"It's not finished, I'm almost done." Nathan sighed standing back up and putting the handlebars back onto the bike. "Why are you in such a hurry? I thought your granddad said you always come over until dark."

"Because you are here. And you are rude to me. I don't want to spend my day being insulted." She demanded stomping her foot in a pout. He looked over at her smirking.

"You're use to getting what you want, aren't you Bug?" She wanted to tell him he knew nothing about her. But the use of her nickname coming from his mouth made her anger boil over.

"You are not allowed to call me that. Just give me my bike." she huffed trying to grab her bike.

"It's not fixed yet." he explained as he pulled on it to keep her away. They were literally fighting over the bike. Both pulling at it.

"Give it"

"No"

"Give me my bike"

"No"

What they weren't aware of was her grandfather was watching them fight. He couldn't help but laugh. He had never seen his granddaughter that red before with anger. When he laughed to loud they both stopped fighting over the bike looking at him. They both let go of the bike. Brooke ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You kiddos done fighting?" he asked still laughing. Brooke looked up nodding before walking away from Nathan. He placed it hand on Brooke's shoulder. "My guess is you two know each other." Brooke simply nodded looking away from her grandfather.

"We met earlier in town, sir." Nathan said speaking up. Brooke looked at him waiting for him to tell the rest but he didn't.

"So what was this about?" he asked looking down at Brooke. Nathan looked at her. She could tell by the look her was giving her that he was waiting for her to get him in trouble. She could easily get him fired but Brooke wasn't like that. Just because she didn't like the guy didn't mean she would make him lose his job. Brooke sighed.

"It was my fault, I thought he wasn't fixing it correctly and told him he wasn't doing it right then tried to pull it away from him." Brooke explained looking up at her grandfather. He nodded giving her a smile.

"Nathan knows what's he doing honey. Don't you worry. But I have to take your grandmother to her book club so you two play nice." He kissed her forehead before walking out of the barn. "Be back soon." He waved at them with his back still to her. She sighed sitting down on her hay bringing her bible into her lap. She flipped through not really looking at it. She was still aware of the two blue eyes looking at her. She sighed slamming her book shut.

"What are you looking at?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell him about me insulting you?" he asked curiously crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because that would have made me snob. You might think I am stuck up and dumb, but I'm not. I didn't want you to lose your job because we don't exactly get along, Nathan." She explained shrugging. She blushed when he smiled at her.

"Thank you. And I never said you were a snob, I just assumed you were." He smiled at her before going back to her bike. She stood up straghtening out the skirt of her dress.

"Well you assumed wrong." she teased walking off and leaning against the wall next to her bike. "What made you think I was anyways?" She didn't know why she cared or why she felt like talking to him. She just wanted to. He just shrugged not looking up at her. It was once again silent and she looked around nervously. So decided to break the silence. "So how old are you?" Brooke asked looking down at him. He couldn't be very old.

"Eighteen." He answered finally looking at her. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?" She shrugged turning her attention to her hands.

"I was just curious." she whispered. He nodding before turning away from her back to the bike. It was once again silent. She shifted on her foot nervously.

"What about you?" she looked up to his voice. He wasn't really paying any attention to her.

"I'm sixteen." she smiled happy he was trying to keep a conversation going. "I'll be seventeen this summer in June." She smiled before asking."Where you from?"

"Small town up North." He said standing back up and pulling a rag from his back pocket. He wiped his hands off.

"Well you'll like it around here. My grandparents are great and I'll be around alot." she sorta blushed at the last part.

"If you're going to be around to be a pain in my ass I don't think I'm going to like it here." He teased. She blushed at the use of his words. She had never been around somebody who used words like that directly at her. Of course her grandfather cussed under his breath when he didn't know she was listening but this was different. He noticed the look on her face. The red tent that covered her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She looked down at her hands playing with her fingers.

"Nothing. It's that you talk like that in front of a lady is all." she whispered her cheeks burning a deeper red. She looked up when she heard him laugh. She looked at him dumbfounded and confused. That was the third people to laugh at her innocence today. She just didn't understand what the big deal was.

"You are so adorable when you're embarrassed, Bug." She rolled her eyes at him using her nickname again. She hopped from the stable trying to hide her blush. He made it worst when he called her adorable.

"Can I please have my bike?" Brooke asked gathering her things into her hands. He nodded grabbing the bike by it's handlebars and walking it outside. She placed her things into it's basket as she walked beside it. Once outside he handed her the bike. She went to get on and her knee throbbed from her bending it. She climbed back off standing there. Grabbing the handlebars she started to push it down the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked walking beside her.

"Going home I can't peddle with my knee like this so I'll just push it all the way there. It's no big deal I do it all the time." she shrugged. He grabbed the bike from lifting it up with one arm. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" she asked following him. He walked over putting the bike in the back end of his truck. He stood up grabbing her things from the basket. He handed her things to her before opening the passenger side door.

"I'll drive you home. Your grandparents wouldn't want you walk home like that anyways." He suggested, she just stood there looking at him in question. "Well come on, I don't have alday." She groaned climbing into his truck. She sat there with her things pressed firmly to her chest as they drove towards her house. Neither of them said a word just rode. As they pulled to a stop in front of her house he got out placing her bike in front of her.

"Thank you, again." She whispered before pushing her bike towards her porch. Once she had it parked she turned around to find him already climbed in his truck. She wanted to waved at him goodbye but decided not to. He pulled out of the drive as she stood there watching him leave. She didn't know what it was but once he disappeared from view a soft smile appeared on her face. _He's not so bad._

**I'd really love if you left a review telling me if I should continue it or not. This story has been on my computer for months so I decided to upload it. Sorry it there are any mistakes.-Hannah Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into her house placing her bible onto the front table. She started up the stairs until she heard her mother called her name. She turned around to see her mother staring up at her.

"Who was that that dropped you off?" she drying her hands on her aprin.

"Grandpa's new farm worker. I hurt my knee and couldn't get back on my bike so he offered to drive me home." Brooke told her the shoes dangleing in her hands.

"Where's you stockings?" Her mother asked looking at Brooke's legs.

"I ripped them when I fell." Brooke shrugged. Her mother sighed.

"Brooke you must start acting more like a lady or you will never find a husband to take care of you. You know you can't date for another two years but that's plenty of time to start working on you posture and the way you carry yourself." Her mother demanded.

"Of course, Mother. I'll go buy some more stockings after class tomorrow." Brooke nodded.

"Well go upstairs and wash yourself up." her mother ordered turing and going back into the kitchen.

Brooke sighed before going up the stairs. She put her shoes back in her closet turning to her mirror. Her mother was right she needed to get washed up. She had dirt on her cheek and a piece of grass in her hair. She picked up the brush brushing her hair before walking into the bathroom and washing the dirt from her hands and face. She moved from the bathroom back into her room. She didn't want a husband to take care of her. She wanted her own career and a husband.

At dinner her parents talked about the dinner with the Roes' on Friday. Her mother told her what to wear and how to act, Brooke simply nodding. That night Brooke finished her homework before going to bed. Her mind kept wondering to what everyone said about her being to pure. It wasn't her fault. She enjoyed being this way. Her life was controlled by her parents. She sighed rolling onto her back. She stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

"I'm telling you he was flirting with you, Peyton." Haley said. They all walked down the hall. Brooke was glad she had one more class then her day would be over. She walked over to her locker taking out her English book and putting her math one in.

"No he wasn't. Everyone knows I'm with Jake like everyone knows you are with Chris." Peyton sighed running her hair through her blonde curls. "Brooke tell her he wasn't flirting with me."

"I have to agree with Haley on this one. Tim was totally hitting on you." Brooke smiled closing her locker and turning around. "It's really nothing though we all know Tim hits on everyone." Brooke shrugged continuing down the hall.

"Yeah but Jake had already told him to stop. I don't think Tim will ever learn." Peyton sighed. Brooke and Haley started giggling.

"Hi Brooke." They all stopped and Brooke smiled nervously. Standing there was Lucas Roe. He was smiling causing Brooke's heart to pound against her chest. She smiled hugging her book to her chest. His hair was nicely brushed and gelled. His outift made him look dashing. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light.

"Hi Lucas." She bit her bottom lip waiting for him to talk again. He looked at her friends then back to her.

"I wanted to know if I could walk you to class." He offered.

"We're going to the same class, Lucas." She smiled when she noticed he was getting nervous. _He looked so cute when he's nervous. _She thought.

"I know I was just thinking we could walk to class together." he placed his hands into his pocket looking down at his shoes.

"Of course, Lucas." She giggled blushing. He looked up giving her a big smile. "I'll talk to you girls later." Brooke said turning back to her friends. They were bothing grinning ear to ear as they nodded. Brooke rolled her eyes before walking off. Lucas was beside her.

"So I'm really looking forward to the dinner at your house Friday." Lucas said leaning closer so only she could hear. She smiled looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah it should be really fun. We get to spend time with each other outside of school." Brooke said. "My parents really like your family."

"My parents told me your father what allowing you to go to the school dance next month. Is that true?"

Brooke slightly blushed before answering. "Yes that's true." he stopped causing her to stop as well. She looked at confused at him. "What's wrong?" He looked from the ground to her she was getting a little nervous when he took a step closer to her.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked blushing. She smiled as her heart pounded hard against her chest.

"Yes I would love too." she smiled just as the bell rang. They both took off towards class. Brooke really didn't pay much attention the rest of the day. The smile on her face wouldn't fade even on her way home. Julian was riding next to her on his bike in silence. She had to slow down acouple of times so Julian could keep up. As soon as she reached the house she jumped off her bike heading inside with her books. She ran upstairs telling her mother she was home. Once she entered her room she tossed her book on her desk.

She moved around her room picking up the clothes she took off earlier. She tossed them into her dirty clothes hamper before grabbing her journal and a pen from her desk. She always hid her journal in her between her mattresses. Nobody had found it so far so she kept it in there for now. She creeped down stairs quietly opening the front door and walking out. She took off in a run towards the fence. She tossed her journal over before climbing over herself. After picking up her leather journal she took off once again.

She wanted to go to her tree and just write for a while. Once she arrived at her tree she tucked the journal into her sash before climbing up. She sat on her favorite limb pulling her journal out. Her back was against the trunk with her long legs spreaded out in front of her. She opened it pulling the pen from it.

The only sound was her pen gliding against the paper. She always wrote about her day and the new things that happened. Her journal was the only the thing that got the whole truth about her day. It knew her secrets and how she truly felt about her mom's expections. She felt something hit her chest and fall into her lap. She picked it up looking at the rock. _How did a rock fall from the tree? _she asked herself looking up. Something hit in her in the leg and she looked down her eyes meeting with blue ones. She sighed looking down at him. She grabbed the rock from her lap tossing it back at him. It hit him on the chest before getting lost in the grass.

"I thought I would only have to deal with you on weekends. Are you stalking me now?" she asked turning back to her journal.

"No got the rest of the day off so I went for a walk it so happens I saw you climbing the tree." he said looking up at her.

"You know a normal person would have called my name. You didn't have to throw a rock at me, Nathan." Brooke sighed turning her attention back to him.

"I did you just choose to ignore me." he shrugged moving closer to the tree.

"One would think that I was simply ignoring you on purpose" she said. The truth was she didn't hear him to lost in her own thoughts. She watched him start to climb the tree. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing. I climbing a tree." Nathan said climbing up to the branch next to her. She wouldn't be able to see him unless she turned to look at him. She kept her gaze on her journal.

"I meant why are you climbing the tree?" she sighed trying her best to focus on her journal. She really couldn't write with somebody near her.

"I don't know I thought we could hang out." he shrugged knowing she couldn't see him.

"Don't you have anyone else to hang out with?" Brooke asked now turning to look at him.

"Well you and your grandparents are the only people I know around here so nope you are my only friend." His eyes were closed as he leaned against the tree trunk with his arms behind his head.

"We are not friends. We hardly know each other." Brooke said keeping her gaze on him. Her eyes traveling down his features. She knew her friends would think he was gorgeous. To be honest, she thought he was very handsome until he opened his mouth. He had a strong jaw line and was very muscular. He was very nice looking even with his messy hair. His wasn't like Lucas always combed and gelled. He and Lucas were very different. Lucas was lean and tall, while Nathan was mucsular yet tall. _Why am I comparing them?_ she asked herself shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Then what would you call me? Your what?" Nathan asked opening one eye to look at her.

"You are not my anything. You are simply an acquintance" Brooke grinned. He smiled letting out a little laugh. She placed her pen in her journal turning completely towards him. Her legs dangling from the branch.

"Well I guess you could call me that." Nathan smiled his eyes now open looking at her. There was once again silence as she stared at the ground underneath her. "So what are doing out here anyways?" Brooke looked up him.

"Writing." she replied tapping her finger on her leather journal. She took a deep breath looking around. "It's the only place I can have peace and quiet."

"Until now." Nathan smirked. Brooke laughed nodding her head.

"Yes until now." she laughed. She looked over her shoulder at the direction of her house before looking back at him. She could hear her name being called in the distance. "I have to go." Brooke told him gathering her journal in her hands. She tossed it to the ground before starting to climb down. She stopped looking up at him. "Are you off tomorrow afternoon?" Nathan nodded. "Meet me here at four o'clock, and I can show you the pond. We can go fishing or something." Brooke shrugged waiting for him to answer. He looked around as if he was thinking about her proposal. He turned back to her before nodding. She couldn't help but smile. She finished climbing down before grabbing her journal off the ground. "See you later, Nathan."

"See you tomorrow aquintance." she smiled at his comeback before starting off in her run towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she hurried up the drive with Julian beside her. She parked her bike before heading towards the fence. She left her journal at home before going to meet Nathan at the tree. She would be going fishing with him anyways so she didn't want to be carrying it around.

"Tell Mom, I'm going fishing for a while. I'll be home before dinner" she told Julian before jumping the fence and running across the field. She could see the tree as she started to slow down her pace. On her branch with his eyes closed was Nathan. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with navy blue trousers. Brooke smiled picking up a rock from the ground. She bounced it in her hand slowly approaching the tree. She tossed it hitting Nathan in the leg. He cracked one his eyes open looking down at her.

"Took you long enough." he told her before closing his eye back and stretching his arms over his head.

"I don't get out of school until 3:45. It's takes me ten minutes to get home and I had to say goodbye to my friends." Brooke explained watching as he climbed down the tree.

"You were still late." Nathan told her as he landed in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright next time we'll meet here at 4:15." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan smiled at her. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she started to get irriated. "What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked dropping her arms to her side.

"You said next time. You plan hanging around me more then just showing me the pond?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow at Brooke. Brooke blushed in embarrassment.

"No I'm just- I was- Oh shut up!" Brooke demanded stomping ahead. She could hear him running behind up her. She didn't turn around as she crossed her arms over chest charging off.

"You don't take sarcastim very well, do you?" Nathan asked behind her. She could hear the grin on his face.

"You are just a- a-" She couldn't think of a word to say. She wanted to insult his intellegence. "Jerk" she pouted her insult not being good enough.

"Well you are just a tight ass." Nathan muttered causing Brooke to stop and turn around.

"I am not." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest and holding her head high. "Take it back." she demanded stomping her foot. He poked her on the forehead.

"No" He smiled before walking past her. She turned on her heel following after him.

"Take it back!" she demanded following after him across the field.

"Or what you won't play with me no more?" Nathan yelled over his shoulder. She stopped in the mid of the field her temper boiling over. She kneeled down grabbing a rock from the ground. She stood back up tossing the rock at Nathan. It hit him in the back of the head causing him to stop. He placed his hand on the back of his head turning back around towards her.

"Did you just hit me with a rock?" he creased his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Take it back!" She demanded. He shook his head. She bent down grabbing a hand full of rocks. She grabbed one from her hand tossing it at him again. He ducked the rock going over his head.

"What the hell." he groaned straighting back up.

"I said take it back." she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy throwing rocks at him. She tossed another one and once again he moved out of it's way.

"You throw like a girl." He smirked making her throw a hand full of rocks at him. Three hit him causing her to smile when he yelped in pain.

"Who throws like a girl now?" she teased skipping past him towards the trail. She stopped smiling when something hit her in the bottom. She placed her hand on her bottom gasping. She turned back towards Nathan narrowing her eyes.

"Did you just hit me?" Brooke asked rubbing her bottom. She was embarrassed about where he had hit her. She wondered if he had missed his target and hit landed on her bottom. She blushed not meaning to.

"Bullseye" Nathan winked making her gasp in embarrassment.

"You are so ugh" Brooke groaned turning and continuing her way down the trail.

Once they reached the pond, Brooke wasn't so mad anymore. The sight of the pond made her smile. It was one of her other favorite places. She loved spending time down here with her grandfather or sometimes Julian. She took a deep breath moving down the dock.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Brooke asked looking back over her shoulder at Nathan. Nathan walked past her towards the pond looking over the edge to the water.

"It be a great day for a swim." Nathan told her kneeling down and placing his hand in the water. "The water feels great." Brooke smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah I'll go back and get my swim suit while you do get yours." Brooke said starting towards the shore. She looked over her shoulder when she noticed Nathan wasn't following. She blushed and turned back forward when she noticed him pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked not looking back at him. She played nervously with the hem of her dress.

"I'm going for a swim. Come on." She waited for the splash of the water to turn back around. She seen the pile of clothing lying on the deck but no Nathan. She prayed he was still wearing some clothing. Her parents would never allow her to leave the house if they found out she was around a naked man. And she didn't want to be around a naked man. She had never seen one and wasn't suppose to until she was happily married. She walked over the edge waiting for him to resurfaced. He came back up gasping for air. The front of his hair was sticking to his face. He grinned at moving towards the shallow part of the water. He was covered waist down with water but left his torso completely uncovered.

Brooke blushed covering her eyes with her hand.

"This isn't proper behavior, Nathan." Brooke hissed keeping her eyes covered. She heard him moving in the water.

"So?" she heard him ask. "Are you always so proper?"

"I'm suppose to be proper. I'm a lady." Brooke demanded still not looking. "Plus I don't have a suit. I can't swim in my underwear."

"Why not?" Nathan asked her. Brooke removed her hand finally looking at him.

"You are a boy and I can't be in my underwear in front of you. Unless I am married to you." Brooke demanded watching as he swam around the water. "Which will never happen!"

"You are such a prude." Nathan told her before going underwater. Brooke turned on her heel stomping off the deck towards her house. She was tired of everyone telling her she was uptight and so innoncent. But she couldn't help the way she was raised. She was taught not to undress in front of a man unless he is your husband. She wasn't giving up her beliefs because somebody called her uptight.

"I am not." Brooke demanded sitting down at her usual spot next to the tree. "I just have beliefs and don't undress in front of men."

"Whatever you say, Bug" Nathan teased from the water. Brooke rolled her eyes straighting her skirt out in front of her. "So do you do anything fun?"

"Yes." Brooke told him still looking at her baby blue dress in front of her.

"What exactly to do you do, Brooke?" Nathan asked splashing water onto the dock.

"I read, write, hang out with my friends, go fishing, I do alot of fun things." Brooke snapped turning her attention to Nathan.

"It must be boring being so good." Nathan laughed from the water before going under. Brooke rolled her eyes waiting for him to resurface. Once he did she pointed her finger at him.

"Now you listen here Nathan, I enjoy myself this way. I do what pleases me, not other people. I don't know why I agreed to showing you the pond. All you do is call me names. I have better things to do then hang around being insulted." Brooke demanded.

"Well if you weren't so uptight you would actually have some fun. Just once do something you've never done before. Like swimming in your under garements" Nathan challenged raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes groaning. She narrowed her eyes at him reaching behind her.

"Fine but look away!" She demanded unzipping her dress. She allowed it to fall to her feet before pulling the ribbon from her hair. She took a deep breath before jumping into the water. It was the perfect tempature. She resurfaced putting the hair from her face. "It feels great"

"Told you, how does it feel to be on the wild side?" Nathan asked swimming over to her. She smiled slowly backing away.

"Very funny." she smiled splashing him with some water. He splashed her back as she laughed. "Fine I give" she laughed blocking herself from the water.

"Very well." He smiled watching as she floated on her back. "So are we friends yet?" Brooke opened one of her eyes looking at Nathan.

"Yeah we're friends." she lightly laughed before she heard her name being called. She sighed moving towards the dock. "I have to go. My mother is calling me." Brooke told him pulling herself up on the dock. She quickly pulled her dress on slipping her foots back on. She turned back around to him lightly smiling. "I'll see you later Nathan."

"You too Brooke." He smiled not moving from his spot in the water. She gave him a nod before taking off towards her house. She slowed down once she seen her mother standing on the front porch. Her arms crossed firmly across her chest. She was in a evening dress. Her hair was pulled up no loose hairs anywhere. Brooke sighed walking up to the porch.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked anger in her voice.

"I went fishing." Brooke told her running her ribbon through her fingers.

"You are all wet." Her mother pointed out pointing to her daughter.

"I decided to swim instead." Brooke shrugged running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Well get upstairs and take a bath. The Roes invited us to dinner tonight." Brooke looked up confused.

"I thought they were coming to dinner tomorrow." Brooke suggest a drop of water running down her cheek.

"Well I guess plans change. Now get up stairs and make yourself presentable" Her mother demanded. Brooke nodded listening to her mother.


End file.
